


when I was thinking of a title for this I would of rather died

by drummerpaws



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Memes, Multi, Out of Character, Texting, i want to die, inappropriate language, its 11 pm kill me, one massive shitpost
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-11-29 08:03:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11436627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drummerpaws/pseuds/drummerpaws
Summary: what do you get when you throw some hetalia characters into a group chat?what?hell.





	1. death to arr

**Author's Note:**

> it's 11 pm kill me

_hero!!! invited england, francerr, China, vodka, ohfuckingmaple, thing1, thing2, 'potato-bastard', awesome, and Japan to *INTERNAL SCREAMING*_

 

_england:_ ok first of all what

_francerr: where is your grammar, England??_

_england: I hope you die in a fucking fire._

_China: let's not start this chat off with a fight that will eventually lead to an eyebrowless england_

_hero!!!: specific_

_'potato-bastard': question: why am I here???_

_ohfuckingmaple: brother it's late_

_hero!!!: does it look like I give a fuck_

_thing2: fucking shits you woke me up from a nice nap_

_thing1: calm down brothel_

_thing1: ***BROTHER_

_thing2: did you unintentionally call me a brothel_

_vodka: ok America this is getting out of hand stop this now_

_francerr: *getting out of paw ^_^ :3 ;3_

_england: FRAncE IS A FUCKIN FURRY_

_francerr: how to delete messages_

_hero!!!: dad I trusted you_

_awesome: WhO WANGS TO GO PTUS DRINKGING WITH SME??!? SILL BE FUJN_

_ohfuckingmaple: Germany take care of your demon_

_awesome: I LVOE U CANDAAi_

_'potato-bastard': I can't drown my demons they know how to swim_

_thing1: wow look Germany is a memelord_

_francerr: #exposeddddddddd_

_awesome: FUCKXMXS EME DADDYDDHDH_

_ohfuckingmaple: help_

_vodka: SARAH HELP MEEEE_

_hero!!!: that video_

_francerr: help Prussia has moved on from Canada to me_

_england: that's what you get baguette penis_

_thing1:_ baguette penis

_thing2: I'm adding that to my list of insults_

_China: what_

_francerr has changed their name to baguettepenis!_

_baguettepenis: I'm never letting you forget this_

_hero!!!: wait a second_

_hero!!!: aren't baguettes large_

_vodka: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_

_ohfuckingmaple: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_

_'potato-bastard': how do that_

_thing1: here doistu copy and paste this ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_

_'potato-bastard': ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_

_thing1: its name is lenny_

_'potato-bastard' ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_

_China: has anyone noticed that Japan has been awfully quiet_

 

 

_japan:_ you guys woke me up while I was sleeping

 

death to arr


	2. Nordic shit with a brief inclusion of Greece

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have failed god

danemarkhere has invited snata, poofin, :///, and sve to  _-HELLHOLE-_

 

danemarkhere: hello ladies and welcome to the hellhole

:///: dane do you realize we have other things to do

danemarkhere: but I invited everyone here because it would be  _fun_!!!! 

snata: I'll have fun with you, den!!! 

danemarkhere: thank you finland :,) 

poofin: guys do you think horses get songs stuck in their head

sve: what 

:///: what 

danemarkhere: probably yes

poofin: ya I thought so too

:/// has kicked poofin from the chat!

danemarkhere: nor let him back in he's screaming at me through pm

:///: I'm not letting hellspawn back in here 

danemarkhere: oooooo I'm telling iceyyyyyyy 

:///: swede you do it

sve: no what 

snata has added poofin to _-HELLHOLE-_

snata: ice scroll up 

:///:  _t a t t l e t a i l_

poofin has changed their name to hellspawn!

hellspawn: alright where were we 

hellspawn: oh right I was about to kill Norway 

sve: don't 

hellspawn: ur not my dad 

sve: I'm offended

:/// has left the chat!

hellspawn: I'm gonna find you and u can't hide

hellspawn has left the chat! 

danemarkhere: wAIT!!

danemarkhere has left the chat!

sve: well 

sve: looks like its only me and u

snata has changed the chat name to -Sweden is all alone-

snata has left the chat!

sve: :,(

sve: snata no come back 

sve: i love you

sve: ha if your not coming back then I'll do whatever I want

sve has changed the chat name to -nobody allowed!!!!-

sve: :)

danemarkhere has joined the chat!

sve: wat

danemarkhere: heY SWEDE JUST HAD A EPIC RUN DOWN THE ROAD TO CATCH ICELAND FROM KILLING NORWAY I SEE YOUR HAVING FUN AND IM GONNA ADD A FRIEND SO YOU DONT GET LONELY

danemarkhere has added greece to -nobodyallowed!!!!-

danemarkhere has left the chat!

sve: it's been five minutes

i see you don't talk a lot

sve: thanks

greece: for what

sve: for being quiet

greece: oh

greece: ur welcome

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sweden is so OOC I swear


	3. death is imminent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if this is hard to read I just copy and pasted the lyrics

__

ruski has created a chat with hero!!!, Britain, baguettepenis, thing-1, thing-2, 'potato-bastard-', ohfuckingmaple, China, japjap and named it 'yo already know who it is'

ohfuckingmaple: what's going on  
ruski has changed his name to kidzbop  
hero!!!: iM sCREMING HE ACUTALLY GONNA DO IT  
japjap: who changed my name  
kidzbop: You already know who it is  
Kidz Bop  
Kidz Bop  
Kidz Bop  
Gonna do it for me  
baguettepenis: is this going where I think it's going  
Britain: AMERICA DID YOU MAKE HIM DO THIS  
kidzbop:Now watch me whip (whip it)  
Now watch me nae nae (Okay!)  
Now watch me whip whip  
Watch me nae nae (Want me do it?)  
hero!!!: IT WAS A DARE  
thing-1: I'm gonna scream  
thing-2: don't do it ass I'm right next to you  
thing-1: I'm thinking about it  
kidzbop:Now watch me whip (whip it!)  
Watch me nae nae (Okay!)  
Now watch me whip whip  
Watch me nae nae (Can you do it?)  
Can you do it?  
Ooh watch me, watch me  
Ooh watch me, watch me  
Ooh watch me, watch me  
Ooh ooh ooh ooh  
Ooh watch me, watch me  
Ooh watch me, watch me  
Ooh watch me, watch me  
Ooh ooh ooh ooh  
China: I want death  
'potato-bastard' has left the chat!  
kidzbop has added 'potato-bastard' into the chat!  
ohfuckingmaple: America what ever you did change it back right now  
'potato-bastard': i can't leave!!!?!  
kidzbop:Now watch me  
Bop bop bop bop bop bop bop bop bop  
Now watch me  
Bop bop bop bop bop bop bop bop bop  
japjap: I'm more confused on who changed my name  
China: it wasn't hard your password is hentai  
japjap: fuck  
kidzbop:Now watch me whip (whip it)Now watch me nae nae (Okay!)Now watch me whip whipWatch me nae nae (Want me do it?)  
Now watch me whip (whip it!)Watch me nae nae (Okay!)Now watch me whip whipWatch me nae nae (can you do it?)  
Ooh watch me, watch meOoh watch me, watch meOoh watch me, watch meOoh ooh ooh ooh  
Ooh watch me, watch meOoh watch me, watch meOoh watch me, watch meOoh ooh ooh ooh  
Britain: AmeRICA YOUR GODDAMNED PEOPEL CREATED THSIS  
baguettepenis: I'm disappointed  
kidzbop: Now watch me yule (Soulja)Now watch me superman (okay!)Now watch me yule (Soulja)Now watch me superman (okay!)  
Now watch me yule (Soulja)Now watch me superman (okay!)Now watch me yule (Soulja)Now watch me superman (okay!)  
hero!!!: IM SORRY IM NOT IN CONTROL OF MY PEOPLE  
hero!!!: Russia pls no  
kidzbop: Now watch me duff, duff, duff, duff, duff, duff, duff, duff (hold on)Now watch me duff, duff, duff, duff, duff, duff, duff, duff, duff  
Now watch meBop bop bop bop bop bop bop bop bopNow watch meBop bop bop bop bop bop bop bop bop  
Now watch me whip (whip it)Now watch me nae nae (Okay!)Now watch me whip whipWatch me nae nae (Want me do it?)  
Now watch me whip (whip it!)Watch me nae nae (Okay!)Now watch me whip whipWatch me nae nae (can you do it?)  
Ooh watch me, watch meOoh watch me, watch meOoh watch me, watch meOoh ooh ooh ooh  
Ooh watch me, watch meOoh watch me, watch meOoh watch me, watch meOoh ooh ooh oohBrake that!  
thing-1: I'm crying  
'potato-bastard': seriously??? Italy you ok??  
thing-2: yeah he is  
hero!!!: its over  
Britain: thank god  
kidzbop:  
I stay up too late  
Got nothing in my brain  
That's what people say  
That's what people say  
I go on too many dates  
But I can't make them stay  
At least that's what people say  
That's what people say  
hero!!!: F U CK


End file.
